Mein Engel, Mein Licht
by Robin Knight
Summary: Sora findet endlich Riku wieder und beide wissen nicht, wie sie sich ihre Liebe zueinander gestehen sollen. Der Kampf mit Xemnas steht bevor und es bleibt die Frage: Werden sie den Kampf gewinnen und sich ihre Liebe gestehen? SoRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Mein Engel, mein Licht**

Riku´s POV:

You are my light in the dark,  
you are the beating in my heart.  
But that is not enough,  
will I ever be by your side?

Hier stehe ich nun vor dir in der Welt die niemals war und versuche zu fliehen, bevor es zu spät ist und du siehst, welches Monster aus mir geworden ist. Doch ich kann nicht gehen. Es ist nicht nur Kairi die mich zurückhält, nein, es ist auch mein rasendes Herz, dass mir sagt, ich soll bleiben, dass mir sagt, ich soll hören, was du mir zu sagen hast. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch von dir. Ach, wie sehr wünsche ich mir nun, dir sagen zu können, was ich wirklich für dich empfinde. Werde ich jemals an deiner Seite sein?

Sora´s POV:

Your hair is dancing in the wind,  
your eyes are burning off my skin.  
And I'm so happy when I see,  
that you are smiling back at me.

Nachdem ich meine Augen geschlossen hatte und die Hand dieses Fremden in die meine nahm, konnte ich sehen, wer dieser Fremde wirklich war. Er war kein Fremder, nein, du bist kein Fremder und plötzlich übermannten mich meine Gefühle. Freude, Trauer, Wut und unendliche Erleichterung überkamen mich, als ich dein wahres Ich sah. Du hast dich nicht viel verändert. Noch immer hast du dein langes, schönes, seidiges, silbernes Haar und deine wunderschönen türkisen Augen, die einem in die Seele blicken können. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ein kurzes Lächeln auf deinen Lippen. Ich war so froh in diesem Moment, dass ich einfach in Tränen ausbrach.

You're leaving burn marks on the ground.  
Thank you God for what I've found.  
I don't know how, I don't know why,  
that you're my angel in the night.

Während ich so vor mich hinschluchzte und du versuchtest mich zu trösten, dankte ich Gott, dass ich dich wieder gefunden hatte. Dich, meinen besten Freund, dich, den Menschen den ich über alles liebe, dich, meinen Engel der Nacht.

Riku´s POV:

You are my light in the dark,  
you are the beating in my heart.  
Let me hold you now,  
just like days before you start to cry.

Plötzlich gingst du vor mir auf die Knie und begannst zu schluchzen. Während die Tränen über deine Wangen liefen, schriest du dir deinen Kummer von der Seele. Wie sehr du mich vermisst hast, wie lange du nach mir gesucht hast und wie froh du nun warst, mich endlich wieder zu haben. Mein Herz schmerzte so sehr bei diesem Anblick, dass ich dich in meine Arme nehmen und trösten wollte. Doch ich konnte nicht, da ich nicht wusste, wie du darauf reagierst. Ich darf mit meinen wahren Gefühlen zu dir unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören. Ich brauche dich, denn du bist mein Licht.

Sora´s POV:

I try my best to satisfy,  
but all you do is waving me goodbye.  
I don't know what I'm gonna do,  
but I'm so crazy about you.

Als ich endlich meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle und mich beruhigt hatte, stand ich auf und ging auf Riku zu. Doch er wandte sich ab von mir und wollte durch ein Portal verschwinden. „Riku"., seufzte ich und fühlte wie meine Augen sich erneut mit Tränen füllten. Kairi sah zwischen uns hin und her bevor sie auf ihn zuging und mit trauriger Stimme befahl: „Bleib hier!" „Ich kann nicht. Nicht so, nicht ...". Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden sondern rief dazwischen: „Egal wie du nun aussiehst, du bist und bleibst ... Riku. Nicht wahr?" Mein Optimismus war zurück gekehrt und Kairi stimmte mir zu: „Er hat Recht. Bitte bleib, geh´ nicht".

Riku´s POV:

Ich schluckte bei diesen Worten. Ich fühlte wie mein Herz dabei schmerzte. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, bereit doch noch zu gehen, ein Fehler. Kairi bedachte mich mit einem Herzzereissenden Blick und Sora ... Ich fühlte wie meine eigenen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Nein, ich konnte nicht gehen. Sie brauchten mich, Sora brauchte mich. Ich senkte nur den Kopf und beide kamen auf mich zu und umarmten mich voller Freude, voller Liebe.

Riku´s POV:

Even if I don't know where to start.  
Even if my love is tearing me apart.

Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich dir jemals sagen soll, dass ich dich liebe. Auch wenn meine Liebe zu dir mich zu zerreißen droht und ich nicht weiß, ob ich für immer in Ansem´s Körper herumlaufen muss. Eines weiß ich: Ich werde bei dir bleiben und an deiner Seite kämpfen.

Sora´s und Riku´s POV:

I just know that you and me,  
we were always meant to be!

Kairi und ich hielten Riku eine lange Zeit umarmt, dann ließen wir ihn los. Nein, Kairi ließ ihn los, ich hielt ihn weiter in meinen Armen, denn ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Ich hatte Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren. In diesem Moment war mir egal, ob er dadurch erfuhr, dass ich ihn liebte, ich wollte nur in seiner Nähe sein und seinen Herzschlag spüren. Auch wenn er vielleicht für immer wie Ansem aussah, eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Ich liebe ihn und wir werden immer zusammen sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfüllt sich mein sehnlichster Wunsch und wir sind eines Tages ein Paar. Darüber mache ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken, ich lasse das Schicksal entscheiden.

Kairi ließ mich nach einiger Zeit los, nur Sora beendete die Umarmung nicht. Fühlt er genauso wie ich? Egal, ich ließ ihn gewähren, denn ich fühlte, dass er meine Nähe brauchte, genau wie ich. Eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Ich liebe ihn und wir werden immer zusammen sein. Vielleicht kann ich ihm eines Tages sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe, vielleicht sind wir eines Tages auch ein Paar. In diesem Moment genieße ich einfach nur seine Nähe und lasse das Schicksal entscheiden.

**Das Ende?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mein Engel, Mein Licht**

**Teil 2**

Sora´s POV:

Ich war so glücklich. Riku und Kairi waren wieder bei mir und nun mussten wir nur noch Xehanort und Xemnas finden um sie zu bekämpfen, Kingdom Hearts schließen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich wusste nicht, wie schwer dieses Ziel war, dass ich erreichen wollte.

Riku´s POV:

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy und ich machten uns auf den Weg um die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Organisation zu bekämpfen: Xehanort und Xemnas. Nach meinen Erlebnissen im Schloss des Vergessens wusste ich, dass dies kein leichter Kampf werden würde. Doch wir werden es schaffen, denn nun bin ich wieder ein Kämpfer des Lichts und mit meinen Freunden vereint.

Sora´s POV:

Nachdem ich alleine Luxord erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, sahen wir auch den König wieder. Doch Mickey konnte nicht lange bei uns bleiben, da er ebenfalls einen Freund retten musste: DiZ oder besser bekannt unter dem Namen Ansem der Weise. Wir ließen ihn gehen und ich dachte schon, nun hätten wir eine kleine Verschnaufpause, doch ich hatte die Rechnung ohne Saix gemacht. Ich drehte mich zu Riku und sah ihn fragend an: „Ri..?" Riku antwortete nur: „Keine Angst, ich passe auf, dass Kairi nichts geschieht. Und nun geh´". „Aber Ri, ich ...". Riku seufzte und sagte leise: „Alles andere muss warten bis ich wieder ich selbst bin". Ich senkte meinen Kopf, winkte den beiden zu und rief mein Schlüsselschwert. Riku brachte Kairi in Sicherheit und ich stellte mich zusammen mit Donald und Goofy dem Kampf gegen Saix.

Riku´s POV:

Ich hätte so gerne Sora´s stille Bitte an mich erfüllt. Doch ich kann nicht. Nicht mit diesem Körper. Ich hätte ihn so gerne umarmt und geküsst, doch nicht mit diesem Aussehen. Es wäre einfach nicht dasselbe. Mit schmerzendem Herzen brachte ich mich mit Kairi in Sicherheit, während sich Sora mit Donald und Goofy in den Kampf mit Saix begab.

Kairi´s POV:

Als ich meine beiden Freunde – die für mich wie Brüder sind – so traurig gegenüberstehen sah, brach es mir fast das Herz. So gerne hätte ich den beiden geholfen, doch wie? Ich bin zwar eine der sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen, aber auch ich kann Riku seine wahre Gestalt nicht zurückgeben. Aber vielleicht weiß der König, wie wir ihm helfen können. Ja, der König muss es wissen! Und bis wir den König gefunden haben, werde ich mein Bestes geben, um ‚meinen Jungs' zu helfen. Während ich in meinen Gedanken versunken war, machte sich Sora auf den Weg in den nächsten Kampf und Riku blieb bei mir und brachte mich in Sicherheit. Wie gerne hätte ich Sora im Kampf geholfen, doch auch wenn ich nun selbst ein Schlüsselschwert besitze, kann ich noch nicht kämpfen. Ich muss erst lernen es zu beherrschen und bis es soweit ist, muss ich jede Art von Schutz akzeptieren, ob ich nun möchte oder nicht.

Riku´s POV:

Der Kampf war schneller vorbei als ich dachte. Ja, Sora war in den letzten Monaten zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer geworden. Stolz erzählte er uns wie er gegen Saix gekämpft und gewonnen hatte und dass es nun eine Leichtigkeit wäre Xehanort und Xemnas zu besiegen. Ach, Sora, du änderst dich nie! Immer denkst du, dass alles so einfach ist und denkst nicht an die Gefahren. Aber deine kindische Naivität ist wohl einer der Gründe, warum ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd führe ich nun wieder unsere kleine Gruppe an und wir machen uns auf den Weg zu König Mickey und Ansem dem Weisen, die ein Stockwerk über uns sind und über eine Maschine diskutieren, die Kingdom Hearts für immer schließen soll.

Sora´s POV:

Auch wenn er noch immer wie Ansem – Xehanort´s Herzloser – aussieht, seine Arroganz hat Riku nicht verloren. Noch immer weiß er alles besser, als wir, aber das ist nun einmal ein Teil seines Charakters und hin und wieder nützlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Doch ich werde mich hüten, ihm das jemals zu sagen, sonst muss ich dann auch noch seine Eitelkeit ertragen. Gut gelaunt und voller Tatendrang folge ich ihm zusammen mit Kairi, Donald und Goofy, um zu erfahren, wovon der König im Stockwerk über uns spricht.

König Mickey´s POV:

Mein guter alter Freund Ansem stand auf dem Balkonartigen Vorbau dieses seltsamen Schlosses und versuchte mit einer seiner neuesten Erfindungen Kingdom Hearts für immer zu schließen. „Ansem, mein Freund, ist das nicht zu gefährlich?", fragte ich ihn und er antwortete lachend: „Mickey, mein guter alter Freund, gefährlich war das, was ich getan habe. Jahrelang habe ich die Herzen der Menschen studiert um herauszufinden, wie es geschehen kann, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich dem Bösen verschreiben, ohne zu ahnen, dass ich damit selbst in die Fängen der Dunkelheit gerate. Ich habe so vielen Wesen unermessliches Leid angetan und das nur, weil mich mein Drang zur Forschung nicht in Ruhe ließ". „Aber ... was hast du nun vor?" „Ich möchte retten, was noch zu retten ist. Es ist eine gefährliche Aufgabe, aber ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren". Ansem stellte den Strahl seiner Maschine stärker und ich fühlte, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr begab. „Ansem, bitte stelle die Maschine ab, es ist zu gefährlich. Sora und die anderen werden einen Weg finden um Kingdom Hearts zu retten"., flehte ich meinen alten Freund an, doch er hörte nicht auf mich.

Ansem´s POV:

Mein Herz schmerzte, als mich mein alter Freund Mickey anflehte, die Maschine abzustellen und auf den Schlüsselschwertträger und seine Freunde zu warten. Doch ich kann ihm seine Bitte nicht erfüllen. Ich muss tun, was ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen: Kingdom Hearts vernichten, damit die gefangenen Herzen zurück zu ihren Besitzern konnten, damit wieder Frieden herrschen konnte. Mit meinem unersättlichen Forscherdrang habe ich so vielen Wesen unendliches Leid zugefügt, deshalb ist es meine Pflicht meine Fehler so gut es geht rückgängig zu machen. Ich muss das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit wiederherstellen, koste es was es wolle. Ich stellte die Maschine höher und plötzlich stand Xehanort vor mir. „Was willst du?", fragte ich ihn und der Niemand begann sich bei mir für meine Hilfe zu bedanken und mir zu sagen, wie stolz er wäre, dass er als Schüler nun mich als Lehrer um etliches übertroffen hätte. Seine Worte ärgerten mich so sehr, dass ich die Maschine auf Maximum stellte, obwohl ich wusste, dass dies mein Ende bedeutete, wenn sie sich überhitzte und explodierte. Doch wenn dies meine Strafe für meine Untaten ist, werde ich sie annehmen. Niemand – kein einziges Wesen – sollte mehr unter meinen Fehlern leiden.

Sora´s POV:

Als wir beim König und Ansem dem Weisen angelangt waren, hatte Ansem bereits sein Gerät überhitzt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es explodierte. Ich musste den König und Ansem retten und so stürmte ich auf die beiden los, ohne daran zu denken, in welche Gefahr ich mich selbst damit begab.

Riku´s POV:

Mein Herzschlag setzte für Sekunden aus, als ich sah, was Sora vorhatte. Natürlich verstand ich, dass er den König und Ansem retten musste, aber sah er denn nicht, in welche Gefahr er sich selbst begab?

Kairi´s POV:

Donald, Goofy und ich blieben geschockt einige Meter vor dem Balkonartigen Vorbau stehen und wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten. „Sora! Riku!", rief ich und hörte wie auch Donald und Goofy verzweifelt nach ihrem König riefen. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Ich hörte Ansem rufen: „Bitte verzeiht mir!", danach gab es eine gewaltige Explosion und es wurde schwarz vor meinen Augen.

Sora´s POV:

Plötzlich explodierte die Maschine in Ansem´s Griff und ich hörte ihn rufen: „Bitte verzeiht mir!" Jemand zog mich zurück und dann ... riss mich eine gewaltige Druckwelle in tiefe Dunkelheit.

Riku´s POV:

Ich konnte Ansem nicht mehr retten. Für ihn war es zu spät. Die Maschine explodierte in seinen Händen und ich hatte nur Sekunden um Sora, den König und unsere Freunde vor der gewaltigen Druckwelle zu retten. Bevor ich mich selbst in Sicherheit bringen konnte, wurde ich von der Druckwelle erfasst und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Sora´s POV:

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bewusstlos war. Als ich erwachte, lagen der König und meine Freunde nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und waren dabei aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwachen. Doch wo war Riku? Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich suchte mit meinen Augen verzweifelt meine Umgebung nach meinem Freund ab. „Riku!!", schrie ich, als ich ihn etwas weiter entfernt auf dem Boden liegen sah. Angst ergriff mein Herz und ich lief zu ihm und ließ mich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken. „Riku! Riku!", rief ich weinend und schluchzte erleichtert auf, als er sich zu bewegen begann. „Was ...?", fragte er und stand langsam auf. Kairi und die anderen waren ebenfalls aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und starrten Riku überrascht an. Da erst sah ich selbst, dass Riku wieder seine wahre Gestalt angenommen hatte!

Riku´s POV:

Als ich erwachte und noch etwas benommen aufstand, wusste ich noch nicht, welchen Effekt die Explosion auf mich gehabt hatte. Angst überkam mich, als ich feststellte, dass ich nicht sehen konnte. Warum konnte ich nicht sehen?

Sora´s POV:

Ich starrte Riku sekundenlang an, bevor ich fragte: "Willst du das nicht abnehmen?" Mein Freund flüsterte nur: „Was?" Ich ging auf ihn zu, zog an seiner Augenbinde und sagte lachend: „Na, das Ding hier!" Ich nahm Riku´s Hände und legte sie sanft auf seine Augen. „Oh"., antwortete er nur und zog das schwarze Band von seinen Augen. Er blinkte ein paar Sekunden und dann konnte ich nach langer Zeit wieder seine wunderschönen türkisen Augen sehen. „Ich bin wieder ich"., sagte er weinend vor Freude und drückte mich zärtlich an sich.

Riku´s POV:

Als ich das schwarze Band von meinen Augen nahm und wieder sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass ich meinen Körper wieder hatte. Tränen der Freude liefen über meine Wangen und ohne nachzudenken, nahm ich Sora in meine Arme und drückte ihn zärtlich an mich. Doch bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten um Xehanort und Xemnas zu besiegen, musste ich noch etwas erledigen. Ich hob sanft Sora´s Kopf hoch, sodass wir uns in die Augen sehen konnten und küsste ihn zärtlich auf seine zarten, weichen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, mein Engel des Lichts"., sagte ich nach unserem ersten Kuss und Sora antwortete: „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel der Nacht".

Ende Teil 2 


End file.
